


Trust

by AceMcshane



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flimsy Excuse for Twissy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a TARDIS, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMcshane/pseuds/AceMcshane
Summary: This is a one shot, basically Twissy sex in the TARDIS. Between season 8 and season 9. Not much plot. Flimsy excuse for Twissy sex.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> As I posted some of my Master/Missy smut, I thought I should post a Twissy one too. I'm 7 chapters into a proper story though, so will get right back to that now i've had this brief smutty interlude.

 

The Doctor roused to the disconcerting feeling of a weight pressing against most of his body. He almost drifted back to sleep until he heard an impatient and very familar voice.

“Doc _tor_ ,” she paused and repeated his name in a sing song voice, “Doc _toooor_.”

The Doctors eyes flew open and he froze as his first sight was Missy, much, much closer than he expected her to be.

Not that he expected her to be laying on top of him, propped up on her elbows, her knees bent as she casually kicked her legs back and forth.

“What. Are you. Doing, Missy?” the Doctor said, stunned.

“I missed you,” she said with an exaggerated pout that almost made him just grab her and kiss her.

“And?” The Doctor said, incredulously, fighting the urge. “You thought you would just break in, invade my TARDIS, come in here and do what?”

Missy chewed her lip  as she considered the right words. “Well Doctor, I must admit, I am really rather offended that you were so mean to me when all I did was spend _considerable_ time on a _considerate_ and thoughtful birthday present. So I thought we should,” she paused, wriggling slightly and smirking as his eyes widened and he grew tense, “ _talk_.”

Her hand moved to his neck, as a perfectly manicured nail traced a light path across his skin.

The Doctor swallowed, and tried to remember how to form thoughts, as she stretched across his body, pressing into him in so many places at once.

“And despite being _so mean_ to me, you just went to bed! WELL, while you were sleeping, I was waiting, and waiting..” she paused, looking annoyed, ” _and waiting_. I got bored.” She laughed and shifted ever so slightly to stretch her arms above her head as she wriggled, making herself more comfortable.

The Doctor swallowed visibly and she pretended not to notice the effect she was having on him.

“So you thought the way to relieve your boredom was to break into my TARDIS and wake me up?” the Doctor said, annoyed now.

“Play with me,” Missy said, her tone sincere.

The Doctor put his hands on her hips and moved her sharply to the side, rolling her off of him unceremoniously in the process.

She pouted, the mock indigence she put on almost making him smile, until he reminded himself that he was annoyed with her.

“Could you leave and find something else to do?” the Doctor said.

Missy gave a huff of disappointment as she got up from the bed, and abruptly walked to the door.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave a parting invitation before she left the room, “all that listening to you _pretending that you could ever kill me_ , was exhausting, so I will be resting in your lovely garden Doctor... _entertaining_ myself. Come and find me if you change your mind.”

He watched her until the door closed behind her and dropped his head back down on the pillow in defeat. She was clearly not going anywhere.

Missy sat on the ground, leaning back, her arms outstretched while her hands supported her  against the ground. The grass was the most perfect shade of green and in the distance was a comforting red hue from the fields further away. The sun shone down at just the right temperature and she turned her face to the sky, basking in the simulated sunshine.

She turned her head casually as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and her hearts leapt.

“Oh. Hello Doctor. You decided to join me then?” she said trying to hide her joy.

She watched him, waiting for his next move as he walked across the lush green grass toward her.

He stopped directly in front of her and she went to stand up but paused when he spoke.

“No. Stay there.”

“Oh! Now this is an interesting turn of events. The Doctor taking charge. How _exciting_ ,” she said flirtatiously.

He watched her, grateful that Clara was back on earth for the time being, and blocking out all thought of how appalled she would be.

“You were going to kill me for a moment there. You need to make it up to me Doctor,” she said sounding quite nonchalant, despite her hearts pounding.

He looked at her as she gazed up at him, her eyes wide with anticipation. Just the two of them, no interruptions. He could throw her off his TARDIS and go back to sleep - but how could he resist her.

“I would never have killed you - I knew you would teleport out, but I couldn’t let Clara get to that point where she thought cold blooded murder was justified,” he said, a flash of guilt shooting through him.

Missy leaned back, rolling her eyes at his words, “Oh it’s always about the pets. You might actually have done it that time though. Killed your friend for a pet, what _have_ you come to Doctor?”

“Did you think I would?” he asked. “Is our friendship that broken that you really think I would have done that. Trust Missy, is something we need to rebuild.”

Missy smirked and moved up until she was on her knees, enjoying the way he tensed at the close proximity of her on her knees in front of him.

“Did you?” he asked, more firmly, “did you think I would do that to you?”

She hesitated, “well, I know you’d blow your precious morals to hell for your pets.”

His hearts dropped, he thought she had known that he never would have pressed the button. It was a horrible feeling to think that she ever for a second thought he had it in him to point her own weapon at her and kill her where she stood.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a very secure looking pair of handcuffs, definitely not human design, and undoubtedly worked only by releasing with the bio imprint of the person who locked them.

She dangled them in front of him, “let’s play.”

He paused, watching her carefully and trying his best to avoid even casting a glance at the handcuffs, “did you seriously think I would have done that? I might have thought about it - we’ve both thought about it, but did you believe that I would have killed you? Has it got that bad between us that you have no trust in me anymore.”

She shifted slightly, a look of intrigue in her eyes, “why don’t we find out?” she said, her arm extending upwards toward him as she held out her handcuffs, offering them to him.

He shook his head, “you need to leave. You can't invade my TARDIS whenever you feel….look just leave. We need to spend time together, when we’re both feeling in more of a…..talking mood.”

She looked up at him, not moving an inch, “no.”

He felt like taking the cuffs and restraining her just to haul her off his ship, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

He swallowed, hesitating as his eyes locked with hers, and concentrating as he worked at using his out of practice telepathy to inch closer to her mind, not willing to restrain her without a link between them.

She smiled, feeling him on the edge of her mind, and reassuring him that she would let him in.

Feeling content, he reached out and closed his hand around the handcuffs, the look of growing want in her eyes causing a rush of heat within him. He knew she would never give control over to anyone else - it was a hugely erotic thought that she would only ever be submissive to him.

He put the handcuffs in his pocket and took her hand, helping her to her feet before raising his hand to her face and gently and lightly brushing his fingertips against her cheek. She looked into his eyes like she was mesmerised with him. She was excited and there was passion - and so much love. Perhaps she had always looked at him like that, but he had never let himself see.

“We’ve never played this way, all those lives ago - it was always you in charge. Are you sure?” he asked.

“Doctor, I have _every_ intention of being in charge, but first, I want _you_ to - I want to show you that I do trust you. Besides,” she paused with a flirtatious smile, “I can’t say i’ve never had a fantasy about submitting to you.”

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, “you have?”

She laughed, “oh just the one...or, I don't know... twenty,” she waved her hand dismissively, “now stop wasting time and _play with me!”_

His hands moved straight to her jacket buttons, carefully unbuttoning and quickly removing it, before moving immediately to her blouse. He felt a sudden need to strip her fast, peel off layer after layer until he could finally touch her.

He made short work of her blouse buttons and paused as he carefully removed her brooch, holding it in his hands for a moment as he gazed, distracted by it.

“Doctor...don’t, this isn't the time to bring up memories - I came here to play.”

He looked at her, “I remember when I gave this to you.”

“Doctor,” she said, her voice a warning, “I will get dressed and leave if you don't stop. I don’t lose myself in the nostalgia of the past like you do. Play with me, or i’m leaving.”

He heard a hint of vulnerability in her voice, and placed the brooch down on top of her jacket, respecting her wishes. He then pulled her blouse open and off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Standing back he took a moment to admire her - her corset pushed her breasts up and framed her body quite beautifully, not that she needed it, but he knew she was committed to everything she did, right down to her overall look.

“Like what you see?” she laughed.

“Was I staring?” he smiled, “you haven’t been a woman in a very long time.”

“You should try it next time, there’s so much to enjoy about this body,” she said, running her hands down her corseted sides.

She slipped her hands behind her back, fiddling with the zip on her skirt before the Doctor stepped closer, his arms moving around her back and grasping her wrists. Her body was pushed right against his in that position, and she was delightfully aware that her breasts, now spilling out of her corset where pressing into him.

He brought her hands around in front of her and she gasped slightly at the feel of the cold metal on her wrists. They looked steadily into each other's eyes as she felt him cuff her other hand. She normally did not like being restrained - but with him, she wanted to offer herself on a plate.

He reached back around her waist, her cuffed hands now pressing into him, just below his waist as he unzipped her skirt and pulled it down, confused at first to find another layer underneath.

She laughed at the puzzled look he wore at her attire, “last one, promise.”

He shook his head and reached back around, her excited breath hot against his neck as he leaned in to get enough room to grasp either side of her waistband and pull down her petticoat.

Kicking it to the side, she was left in her black lace up boots, stockings which stopped at her thighs and a very secure looking black lace corset. He was unsurprised that her corset was the only underwear she had on.

She looked breathtaking. He wanted to ravish her.

“Oh,” she said, an amused expression on her face suddenly, “do you know how to get me out of this?”

She laughed as he took her shoulders and spun her around, and felt surprised as he expertly loosened her corset before spinning her back and popping open the latches at the front. He had it removed within seconds and she raised her eyebrow, a question on her lips as she wondered just how many corsets he had removed in his lives.

“Well Doctor, you are _full_ of surprises. What _are_ you going to do with me now?” she asked.

He smirked and remained silent as he took her bound wrists and reached into his pocket, pulling out a length of cord and looping it around the chain in between the cuffs.

She watched him in interest, and the heat built quickly in her as he moved, holding the cord firmly as he pulled, her hands raising up slightly as he walked. She was pulled behind him, and her arousal intensified as he led her, almost naked, out of the garden and through the TARDIS corridors.

He glanced over his shoulder briefly, catching the want in her eyes as he walked her toward a door, stopping as he pushed it open to reveal his console room.

She looked at him in curiosity as she wondered what he was planning, but he gave her no time to ask as he moved in front of her, still not dropping the cord as he ran his other hand into her hair, randomly pulling out pins until he finally loosened enough to pull some of her hair loose. He loved the instant wildness it gave her. His hand moving to the back of her neck, he pulled her in and kissed her, hard and passionate, letting her know just how much he wanted her.

Standing back, he took in the glint in her eyes as she licked her lips, savouring the lingering taste of his tongue. He turned around and pulled her forwards by the cord until her thighs hit the console. Standing next to her, he leaned over and pulled further until she was bent completely over. He tied the cord  firmly, and stood back and watched as she pulled against it, checking how secure it actually was.

Satisfied that she couldn't get free, he moved behind her and placed his hands at the tops of her stockings, rolling them each carefully down to her boots, his hands instantly exploring the bare flesh of her legs.

“The boots _do_ come off too Doctor - if you can remove a corset with such expertise then unlacing boots should be a simple enough task.”

“I like them. You're keeping them on,” he said, as he ran his hands up her skin, reaching her ass as he took his time, giving her a squeeze before bringing his hand back and giving a firm slap.

She wriggled and laughed. “Well, aren't you just full of surprises,” she said.

He carefully leaned over her, pressing his body into her as he covered her, careful not to push her too hard into the TARDIS controls. He moved a leg in between hers, nudging her thighs until she got the hint and spread her legs.

He stopped moving and remained bent over her. She squirmed in frustration at his teasing.

“Doctor, don't be such a tease, keep going,” she said.

“First Missy,” he said, his lips against her neck, “we need a talk about etiquette.”

She groaned in frustration.

“Its polite,” he said, “to ask before turning up unannounced.”

“Okay, Doctor. I'm a bad girl, a _very_ bad girl. What _are_ you going to do with me, are you going to _spank me_ some more, because you really are quite the tease!”

He really _did_ want to talk to her, and naked and restrained she wasn't going anywhere, but when she talked like that he couldn't focus on anything but her body.

He quickly slipped his jacket off, dropping it the floor with little thought before reaching under her, taking hold of her breasts causing her to let out a loud moan of pleasure. The sound was all it took to spur him on, and he pressed against her, showing her how ready for her he was, and subsequently feeling how wet she was against his trousers.

He kissed her neck, before easing up to unzip his trousers. He took a moment to let his hands roam all over her, taking in every curve and enjoying the softness of her latest body. Considering how much she kept covered, he was in no rush to end this and find her covering her luscious body up again so soon,

His hands moved to her thighs, lightly tapping her legs until she parted further for him, a hand reached further forward, teasing her wet pussy as he suddenly dipped a finger inside, followed by a second, She was very ready for him, but first he had other ideas.

He dropped to his knees and gripped her thighs as he placed a kiss on the inside of her leg, before she began to feel his tongue tracing a path closer and closer to her very wet pussy.

He gave one slow lick, then sat back, stroking her thighs.

She threw her head back and groaned, “don’t you dare stop.”

He smiled, watching her wriggle in frustration - he would never look at the console in the same way again. He wanted to tease her and get her really close to the edge and screaming for him, and he could tell it wouldn’t take that long. She was more than eager for him to continue, but he wanted to taste her so badly that it was torturing him just as much. He returned his attention to the wet heat of her pussy, his tongue working expertly.

She screamed when she came, and he didn’t expect anything less. It was a truly erotic sound and he waited for her to come down from her orgasm, placing light kisses and flicks of his tongue before finally standing up.

She was laying more heavily on the console now, and he was aware that she would have controls jabbing into her, so he eased her up, not giving her much time to recover before he hoisted her up by her hips and entered her without warning. He eased in, ensuring he wasn’t hurting her, but she was so wet that he had no resistance.

She clearly wanted him to pick up the pace with the way she lifted her hips and urged him on, so he gave her what she needed and grabbed her hips, thrusting into her before settling into a fast, punishing pace. She groaned beneath him, thrusting back as much as she could given her restricted movement.

“Harder,” she gasped. “I’m not some...human…. _show me_ how much you want me.”

He stroked her hair before taking a handful tightly in his fist and pulling her head back, instantly being rewarded with a surprised moan.

His other hand wound underneath her, his arm lifting her slightly to avoid injury on the controls, while his hand found one of her breasts and wasted no time in grabbing hold.

She didn’t think she could reach a climax again so quickly, but as she could feel his orgasm building, she became close to the edge yet again. He pummelled into her relentlessly and she cried out in pleasure, fighting against the handcuffs as her instinct to grab hold of him when she came took her over.

He pulled her hair back roughly, feeling more confident now that he could see how much enjoyment she was getting from being handled roughly by him. He fucked her hard, his pace not slowing until he cried out.

She followed within seconds, screaming his name as he relaxed on top of her, covering her neck with kisses and the occasional light bite.

He wanted to just lay like that with her for a while but he was aware that she was going to be getting uncomfortable pretty fast laying on buttons and levers, despite him selecting the flattest part of the console that he could, so he eased up, releasing the cord, but not uncuffing her. He pulled her up and turned her around to face him.

She lounged back against the console, and looked the picture of relaxed ease, despite her hands still being bound. She smiled seductively at him and he wondered if she could possibly be ready again so soon - this regeneration certainly had stamina.

“I have no plans today Doctor,” she said, “and I did mention having every intention of also being in charge, but if you want to keep me all _bound and under your control_ a bit more, well, I am _more_ than happy to play.”

She stood up, stepping close to him as she looked into his eyes and licked her lips, “as long as I get my turn too, we can play, _all...day…. long_.”

He could only hope she would break into his TARDIS more often.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
